Elimination Chamber 2014
Elimination Chamber 2014 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It took place on February 23, 2014, at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The pay-per-view was the fifth annual Elimination Chamber event. Elimination Chamber is a pay-per-view (PPV) event consisting of a main event and undercard that features championship matches and other various matches. The concept of the show is that the two main event matches (usually one from the Raw brand and one from the SmackDown brand) are contested inside the Elimination Chamber; one of these matches typically features the WWE Championship being defended, while the other is usually contested for the World Heavyweight Championship. Background Elimination Chamber featured professional wrestling matches involving wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's television programs, RAW and SmackDown!. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches at the event. The main event will be the Elimination Chamber match, where Randy Orton will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against five wrestlers after retaining it at the Royal Rumble from John Cena. The night after the Rumble on Raw, Daniel Bryan confronted The Authority for keeping him out of the Rumble match. Stephanie McMahon claimed they didn't want to overwork him with two matches in a night, but Bryan concluded they disliked him due to his popularity. He demanded Triple H put him in the Elimination Chamber title match. Triple H sent in The Shield to attack Bryan, but Cena and Sheamus saved him. This set up an Elimination Chamber qualifying match between those three and The Shield. During the match, The Wyatt Family attacked Cena, giving his team a disqualification win, meaning Cena, Sheamus, and Bryan all qualified for the Chamber match. On the January 31 SmackDown, Antonio Cesaro defeated Dolph Ziggler to qualify, and his partner Jack Swagger lost his qualifier to a returning Christian. On the February 2 edition of Raw, Stephanie McMahon would mandate Randy Orton to compete in a Elimination Chamber Gauntlet where he must face each of his Chamber opponents in single matches. He was defeated by Daniel Bryan that same night, but secured a win by defeating Christian on the February 7 edition of Smackdown. He then was defeated by Cena on the February 10 edition of Raw and by Cesaro on February 14 episode of Smackdown. His last opponent, Sheamus won by disqualification, as The Shield got involved on the February 17 episode of Raw. On the January 31 SmackDown, The Shield refused Triple H's request for the group to drop the matter of The Wyatt Family disqualifying them from the Chamber match, so a six-man tag team match between the factions was set up for the PPV. After Batista's WWE return was announced in December, Alberto Del Rio began saying fans should talk about him instead and vowed to eliminate Batista from the Royal Rumble match. On the January 20 Raw, following a victory over Rey Mysterio, Del Rio was attacked by Batista and hit with his finishing move the Batista Bomb. Del Rio entered the Rumble at number 27 and lasted just under three minutes before Batista, who was the next entrant, eliminated him. On the February 3 Raw, Batista was interrupted and briefly assaulted by Del Rio, however the latter quickly escaped the ring. On the next Raw, after Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler, Batista came out and delivered a Batista Bomb to Del Rio through the announce table. Triple H then announced the two would wrestle at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. On the February 13 SmackDown, Jack Swagger defeated Mark Henry, Rey Mysterio, and Kofi Kingston in a Fatal Four-Way match to become the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship, and will wrestle champion Big E for the title at the PPV. As announced on WWE.com, The Usos (Jimmy and Jey Uso) will face WWE Tag Team Champions The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) for the titles at the PPV. This was made when the Usos asked the Outlaws to fight the for the championship for the following weeks. Then, they accepted the challenge. Former Prime Time Players tag team members Titus O'Neil and Darren Young will wrestle at the PPV. The feud began on the January 31 episode of SmackDown when O'Neil attacked Young after a tag team loss by the Prime Time Players, with O'Neil claiming that Young was "dead weight" and "holding him back". The Elimination Chamber Kickoff Show features Cody Rhodes and Goldust squaring off against Ryback and Curtis Axel. Results ; ; *Kickoff show: The Rhodes Dynasty (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) defeated RybAxel (Ryback & Curtis Axel) (w/ Larry Hennig) (8:42) *Big E © defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (11:41) *The New Age Outlaws (Road Dog & Billy Gunn) © defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (8:52) *Titus O'Neil defeated Darren Young (6:18) *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated The Shield (Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose) (22:28) *Cameron defeated AJ Lee © (w/ Tamina Snuka) by disqualification for WWE Diva's Championship (3:57) *Batista defeated Alberto Del Rio (7:11) *Randy Orton © defeated John Cena, Sheamus, Daniel Bryan, Antonio Cesaro and Christian in a Elimination Chamber Match to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (37:33) Elimination Chamber Match Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Elimination Chamber *WWE No Way Out DVD release * [ Elimination Chamber 2014 on DVD] External links * Elimination Chamber 2014 Official Website * Elimination Chamber 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Elimination Chamber 2014 Kickoff show at CAGEMATCH.net * Elimination Chamber 2014 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:Elimination Chamber PPV Category:No Way Out